Threatening Storms
by crystalcloud
Summary: HG/DM Sequel to Postwar Relations. Draco and Hermione Malfoy are happily married but new unforseen circumstances throw their relationship into new territory. Can their newfound love last? WIP
1. Fame and Fortune

Hello, this is the third time I'm starting the sequel to Post war Relations, I hope you can bear with me for a bit. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this, I've eliminated most outside elements and hurried events of the previous attempt.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione Granger, newly Malfoy, was beginning to become accustomed to shopping in designer outlet stores and having her clothing tailored to fit her. It would have been easy to slip into the society Malfoy's were commonly associated with and become an arrogant, typical wealthy woman. But she held back, sometimes to the annoyance of her husband.

"I don't see why you wouldn't want to buy it." Draco Malfoy was standing with his wife in a wizard boutique. It had been nearly five months since they were married and he still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Hermione had changed him completely, moulding him into someone he had vowed never to be as a child, but found that it wasn't a bad thing.

"It's overpriced." Hermione said, frowning at the dress before them. She had seen it in the shop window as they passed and asked to try it on. Draco had given her appreciative looks when she swirled around in it and the shop assistant beamed at the prospect of a sale.

Draco gave her a questioning look, "and since when does a Malfoy ever worry about money matters?"

"Draco!" she scolded playfully, inwardly resisting the urge to purchase the dress immediately "the Malfoy name is undergoing changes."

"Yes, but I don't see why we have to give up buying everything we want." He replied, pompously.

She sighed and took his arm to drag him out of the store. "Thanks." She nodded to the shop assistant who seemed disappointed now but waved none the less.

"Why aren't you buying it?" He asked when they were outside.

"I already told you; now enough about that, we're going to be late for our lunch with Harry." She strode quickly down the cobbled streets.

"I never thought I would willingly go to a lunch with Potter this regularly." He told her.

"Yes well you never thought you would willingly marry me either, but you did." Hermione told him with a smile.

"Who said I did that willingly?" He smirked, earning him a smack on the arm. "No need to get violent my dear Griffindor." He cooed.

She laughed, her eyes glittering with mirth. Merlin, he loved it when he made her laugh.

"Come on!" She tugged at his arm and they continued down the street.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Malfoy's Take the Rein**_

_Newly wed couple Draco and Hermione Malfoy have 'taken control of the wizarding world' says powerful businessman, Barry Seabold. Seabold has been a close friend of Draco Malfoy for many years and tells us that Mr. Malfoy was destined for greatness from a young age. "It was only a question of what sort of greatness." He told us._

_The couple has not yet been married half a year and already they have collaborated forces to become the richest and most powerful couple in the entire wizarding world. Not only that, Malfoy Inc. recently expanded their business to the muggle world providing telecommunications services. In just under a year their muggle operation has grown to buy out two other telecommunications companies and is the fastest growing company in the muggle world._

_This sudden flow of income, a result of Hermione Granger's brilliance last year, enabled Malfoy Inc. to return from the grave. Now, the jointly run, Malfoy Inc. has an average yearly net profit of 200million galleons. Mr. Malfoy has 40 shares of his friend, Barry Seabold's business and in the last three months bought out two other business competitors. There is no doubt of the couples corporate skills or wealth that comes as a result._

_To top it all, last month, Hermione Malfoy was named Minister of Magic. The ministry announced her promotion with great enthusiasm and her ascent was greeted with much applause. The changes she proposes to make to the wizarding world are phenomenal to say the least. Already she has drafted a new budget for each sector of the ministry and is dedicating more staff to education wanting to provide 'support and guidance' to students._

_Collectively, each Malfoy has a person net worth of approximately 275million galleons, effectively making them the wealthiest, most powerful, most highly spoken of and most influential couple in the world; both muggle and wizard._

_It seems as though their engagement which caused so much media hype, was for real and it appears their plans are to continue in their relationship. Many claimed that it was a show for the public and many believed it wouldn't last; how wrong they were. It seems as though one thing hasn't changed in the many years since Lucius Malfoy reined; Never underestimate a Malfoy._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione woke up on a Saturday morning and stretched slowly. Her stretching caused her companion to stir reluctantly from deep sleep, he grumbled and turned to collect her in its arms.

"Up so early?" Draco whispered in her ear softly.

She laughed softly as his breath tickled her. "Yes, like every Saturday."

They lay in each others arms for a while, enjoying the peace that hardly came of recent days. Hermione thought to what everyone was saying about them, how they were just so powerful, just so rich, and just so popular with the media – she wondered what they thought of her as a person though.

"You think far too much." Draco smirked, now wide awake and watching her.

Hermione snuggled into his shoulder, "what do you do about media attention Draco?"

He tucked the silk sheets around them and placed his chin resting on her head. "You just try to ignore it."

"What if I can't?"

"Is it bothering you?" He looked at her, so fragile in his arms.

She seemed thoughtful, "I don't know if it does or not. They say good things but I just feel that no one will know who I am."

He chuckled, "everyone will think what they will; you can't change that."

"Oh I know," she nodded, "I just want some peace so that people can judge me when they meet me, that's all."

He understood completely, "you're not alone in thinking that. But for now, that's the way things are, we'll just have to make sure what they say about us stays good."

"You and you're image." Hermione teased.

"Darling," Draco drawled, "a Malfoy's image is everything."

"Sure Draco, you keep telling yourself that." She laughed, slipping out of his arms and into the bathroom.

Draco sighed and reflected on his current life, he did that a lot now. Maybe it was because it was worth reflecting on and felt good. There was a lot wrong with the world, he thought, but this relationship wasn't one of them. Even though the Malfoy name had changed, there were other families out there that still associated with the dark arts and worked against people like Hermione, who tried to bring reform.

_If they could love like you and me imagine what the world could be._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Draco spend the day at the office, managing Muggle affairs was an easier task than he first anticipated. Malfoy Inc. in the wizarding world was back to life and he felt proud of not letting it go. The speed in which he and Hermione had risen was astounding.

Her intelligence and resourcefulness was something he looked up to in her, but he also knew it was in part, his ability to deal quickly with prospective clients and such. The joint effort had only made their relationship stronger, something he had never before thought of being about to achieve.

He returned in the evening to find the Manor strangely quiet. He cleaned himself up and went to the dining room where his dinner appeared but there was none for Hermione. He frowned, wondering where she could have gone without telling him. She must know he was inclined to worry.

Slowly, he began to eat, waiting for her to return.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco had been about to floo to head quarters when Hermione came through the fire place, her hair messy and her cheeks pink.

"Hermione? Where have you been?" Draco asked, taking in her appearance.

She turned to him, "I'm sorry Draco, I was with Ginny and didn't realise how much time had passed!"

He took her arm and led her to sit down, calling for some water. She continued talking quickly, "I know you would've been worried, but I honestly didn't realise it was so late, we were talking and I just saw the time and rushed back!"

"Hermione," He smiled, "calm down." She breathed in deeply and looked at him, "it's alright."

She breathed deeply again, settling with a flop into the couch and saying nothing. Draco handed her the glass of water brought by the house elf and she drank it quickly. "Do you want another?" He asked, brining out his wand.

She shook her head, "no I'm fine."

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked her quietly, but she shook her head. The flushed and messy look seemed to have left, her hair settling down on her shoulders and her face a normal colour.

"No, there's nothing wrong." She was lying. He could tell straight away but didn't know how to approach her about it.

"Well I have something to talk to you about." She began. He looked slightly concerned, "it's not something bad." She reassured.

"So what is it?" Draco asked, sitting himself on the opposite couch.

"I'd like to talk about children." She stated, _no point beating around the bush_ she thought.

"Our children?" He answered after a moment's hesitation.

Hermione watched his face carefully but as always when he wanted to hide his feelings he could do so very effectively.

"Yes, _our_ children."

He said nothing for a while and she gave him time not pressing for an answer.

"You want children?" He finally asked, setting his glass down on the table between them.

"Yes, I do." Hermione answered with confidence.

This time she did see a flicker of something pass over his face, though she couldn't be sure of what it was. "Do you?"

He turned to her, his silver eyes meeting hers, "what would do if I said no?"

She bit her bottom lip and frowned, "I…I don't know."

"Are you asking me if I want children?" Hermione turned to him as he waited patiently for an answer.

She nodded slightly in reply, watching carefully how he reacted but he showed no outward sign of how he was feeling.

"What do you want me to say?"

Hermione didn't know why he seemed to be avoiding the main point of the conversation and found that his hesitance was unnerving. "I want to you tell me how you feel about children."

"Do you not want any?"

"I do want children." He answered quietly. "But I just don't know if I want them right now."

She nodded seemingly in agreement, "oh okay." He glanced at her with a frown but said nothing.

"I'm hungry." She announced, standing up and smiling at him. "Have you eaten?"

He nodded, "I'll sit with you if you want."

She shook her head, "it's alright, I'll be fine." And she left before he could utter another word.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well this is the 3rd attempt but I hope it comes together soon! Thank you so much for your support! Please review.

…CrYsTaLcLoUd…


	2. Insecurities

Here is the next chapter which is again patched together from the previous story. Please bear with me while I build up the foundations of this story.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione went to the office early the following Monday. Her love-life had taken up a lot of time that should have been dedicated to her role as Minister of Magic. She told herself she wouldn't let the people come second again.

"Have a nice weekend?" She asked her staff, each of them murmuring a reply that told her it was packed with late night partying and a bit too much firewhisky.

Once in her office, she found a reasonable pile of papers and a copy of the Daily Prophet sitting on the top.

As she flipped through the pages and past the flickering images, she saw less than a handful of articles on herself and Draco which comforted her somewhat. It was about time they got some privacy of their own. There were certain things that remained private.

_Private._ The word echoed oddly in her head. She frowned and a tight ball of guilt began to form in the pit of her stomach. _Stomach_. She held her head in her hands and breathed deeply. This wasn't the time to be loosing the plot, she told herself sternly.

"_I do want children."_ She remembered Draco's words very well, she had thought over the conversation thoroughly that night while lying beside his sleeping form_. "But I just don't know if I want them right now."_ She felt that deep empty feeling again, just like when you suddenly fall in a ride at a theme park and had left your stomach behind.

A knock at her door brought her thoughts crashing to the present, in a flash she had composed herself and looked up calmly to meet the eyes of the Minister of Trade. He smiled in greeting, "good morning Mrs Malfoy."

"Good Morning Mr Frey, what can I do for you?" She shook his hand and sat down, clearing her mind to try and focus on her work.

"Just a few matters Mrs Malfoy, I will try to be brief." He opened a file and Hermione resisted cringing at how empty his promise to keep it _brief_ was.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It wasn't until late that night that Hermione went back to the Manor. She was tired and wanting nothing more than a long warm bath. As she lay soaking in one of the many large bathrooms, she thought that maybe she had come home later for another reason other than work. Since she had got back, she had yet to see Draco. Though she hadn't exactly gone looking for him.

Draco was in fact on the other side of the Manor in his study, feeling very much like hitting something…perhaps someone's head. He settled for snapping his quill but cursed loudly once he did so, realising it was a very expensive quill. With a sigh he sat back in his chair, wondering when Hermione would be home.

"What is it with people and money?" He murmured, though he knew very well the lure of glittering galleons.

After an unfathomable amount of time, Hermione stepped into his study after knocking softly. Her hair was slightly damp and she was dressed in sky blue robes over a white night gown. He smiled "hey there."

She shut the door softly and sat in the chair opposite him. "Hello, how's your day been?"

"Stressful, busy." He said, "yours?"

Hermione shrugged, "pretty similar."

They sat in silence after Draco conjured two cups of tea. The air was warm with the fire crackling on one side. Draco mentally tidied his day away and focused on the woman before him. It amazed him sometimes, that they had come together. The very thought of marrying Hermione Granger when he was younger wasn't possible in his wildest dreams. But here he was, sharing tea with his _wife_; Hermione _Malfoy_.

"Do you really not want children now?" She blurted, frowning.

He was startled by her question, "what?"

"I just asked-"

"Yes I know what you asked." Draco interrupted. "Is it bothering you that I don't want them now?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked down at the cup of tea in her hands, "I just…wanted to know if you really meant it."

There was so much she was hiding from him, he could tell. But she could guard her thoughts almost as well as he can now – something she must have learnt from him. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing." Hermione answered, a little too quickly for Draco's liking. She breathed deeply "I'm sorry Draco."

She put her cup down and stood up, "I should get some work done." And before Draco could say any word of protest, the door was closing softly behind her. This sudden emotional distance between them only fuelled his suspicions that something was wrong. It took him a few minutes to tidy up the study, he waved his wand and the candles flickered out. For a moment, he stood in the dark room; hand on the doorknob, hoping with all he had that this wasn't the beginning of the end for them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Their bedroom smelt of lavender soap with an underlying sense of the sun that had been shining in earlier. There were only a few candles lit, casting much of the room in shadow. Draco was quiet as he changed and hung his robes within the large wooden closet.

When he lay down on the bed, he saw Hermione's still form with her back to him. In the darkness he couldn't tell if she was really asleep or not. So, sliding between the sheets, he lay very still and listened to her breathing. It was deep and even, perhaps she was asleep.

He contemplated how he was going to try and find out what was bothering her, and while doing so, she turned to face him. He saw the dim flickering of candles reflected in her amber orbs. The silence that stretched between them was full of questions and a sense of fear.

"I thought you were asleep." He whispered. Once uttered, he felt it was the most irrelevant thing he had ever said in any situation.

Hermione shrugged, "I was trying to sleep." Came the equally quiet reply.

"So will you tell me what's wrong?" _Oh very tactical Draco_. He cringed inwardly, suddenly feeling very awkward and tense.

She seemed to pick up on his mood and wore a slightly guarded expression, "there's nothing wrong."

"Why are you hiding from me?" He asked, louder this time and slightly accusatory. She seemed startled and he felt a little guilty.

"I'm…" she looked away for a second then turned once more to meet his eyes "I'm not hiding."

They lay in silence again, eyes averted to other aspects of the room that seemed suddenly interesting. After a while, neither knew how long, Draco took his wand from his bedside table and the candles gathered on a table by the window and were blown out by some imaginary wind. The darkness engulfed them, hugging tighter where they were afraid to now.

Soon Draco's eyes became heavy and he drifted into a light slumber, always aware of Hermione's presence beside him. It was in one of the moments when he was awake and lying very still when he heard her voice, a soft confession that was filled with apology and fear.

"Draco, I'm pregnant."

_Pregnant_.

The word didn't linger like he would have expected it to. Instead, it dissipated into the air and they lay in suffocating silence.

He must have stayed silent for a long time because he heard her voice, "Draco?" a small sound that slid through the air to reach him. It was a voice he loved, but when had it ever been filled with such fear? There was so much to be said and yet he could think of no way to literate them.

The slight movement of his head let her know he was still awake and had certainly heard her. Hermione had no idea what made her say that; why now of all times. A part of her knew it was because of the darkness, it meant she didn't have to look into his silver eyes and see…anger? Disappointment? She didn't want to know.

But now that the moment was here and there was nothing being said or done, she wanted to look into his eyes, at his face and see what he was thinking. Though it probably wouldn't have been any good seeing as he usually hid his feelings so well. But seeing, it would have helped rid her of the vulnerability she felt now which somewhat resembled hanging in the air, just waiting to be dropped onto the sharp rocks at the base of the cliff.

"How long have you known?" he said eventually, his voice calm and rational.

She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "nearly a month."

She heard him breathe deeply and look away out the window. The night was a clear one, half moon with stars glittering all around.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, startling her.

"Yes…I feel fine."

A moment passed before he turned and gathered her into his arms. His chin rested gently on the top of her head, creating a warm hollow in him in which she could rest.

Draco waited until he felt the tension ebb from her body before he lifted his head to look at her, this beautiful woman that was his wife. Her eyes were wide and glittered in the moonlight, her hair spread out against the pillow in its bushy ways. She was pregnant, a new life was growing inside her. If he had of known he wouldn't have said what he did about children. But then isn't that why she asked? To get an honest answer?

But if he cared to contemplate the real truth, he was afraid. It was hard to learn to care for Hermione, he had never had to care for someone else before. It felt right though, just perfect to be her protector and supporter. Together they had made a successful couple so why should he be afraid of having children?

"It's yours." Hermione said, not knowing if that was why he was not saying anything. Her words only seemed to shock him.

"How could I think anything else?" Pause.

She made a small movement with her head that could be translated as many things. "I didn't know what you were thinking."

"Hermione, I don't doubt your loyalty." He reassured her.

She smiled in the darkness though he felt in somewhere in the air between them, "thank you."

The silence was more comfortable now, as they settled into each other and allowed the night to claim them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think, I really appreciate it.


	3. Falling

Here is the next chapter, thanks to those of you who have already reviewed, I really appreciate it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The days that followed their awkward exchange were tense. Draco didn't know how to think on the situation. She was pregnant with his child, that meant there would soon be another Malfoy running around the Manor and another Malfoy to bring up. Only this time, he wanted to do it differently.

Were they ready for this? He felt that he wasn't; that he wouldn't be able to be the father he wanted to be to his child. But there was no choice in the matter now, the baby was coming and he would have to face his responsibilities.

And Hermione? She has seemed so afraid when she told him, something he had tried to never make her feel. Her own thoughts were hidden from him however and he didn't know if she really wanted the child or not. But approaching her about it didn't seem like an option. She seemed to walk around the Manor on tip toes, hardly making any noise and mostly keeping to her own study.

He admitted to himself rather reluctantly that he had been hiding under his work, spending more hours than truly needed at the office and visiting the muggle location at least twice a week now. Though he wasn't ignorant to the fact that Hermione was doing the same. She worked hard at the Ministry and was making incredible progress but she came home late, he pretended to be asleep and she would lie down beside him, soon breathing deeply and lost in her dreams.

What was becoming of them?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What you've done in the short time you've been appointed this role is amazing Mrs Malfoy." Hermione smiled at the praise, the ex-Minister of Magic had taken to visiting her often. They shared lunch while discussing current political situations and what could be done about them

Hermione found him wise company and learnt a lot from his experience. She might be avoiding Draco a little by making excuses to extend his stay or speak with him longer. "I couldn't have done as much without your advice sir." She replied.

He laughed, "You are an amazing witch Mrs Malfoy and I have absolute faith in your ability. I must be going now."

"Oh, well I do hope you have a pleasant holiday." Hermione rose to see him to the door.

He nodded, "Yes I will, no doubt. You take care of yourself now."

They said their goodbyes leaving Hermione sitting in her office with nothing to do. In her urge to forget how distant Draco had become, she worked quickly and efficiently, often leaving her in the position of having nothing to work on. There had been a time when she would have hurried home to see him, to share a meal with him and relax. What had happened to those days?

She saw in the mirror that her stomach wasn't prominent yet, but it would be soon and they still hadn't dealt with it. Inside she hoped, with everything she had, that Draco would want this child.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hermione." Draco stepped into her office, smiling as he shut the door behind him.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She looked up, surprised by his appearance.

He sat on the seat opposite her, "I came by to let you know we've been invited to a ball."

"When?"

"In a couple of days; it's nothing huge." He told her, as if nothing was wrong between them.

"Who's holding it?"

Draco waved a hand dismissively, "a business associate."

She frowned, "a few days? I don't have a dress." It had been hard to adjust but Hermione knew that you could never wear the same dress more than once if you knew people from the previous ball were going to be there. It was _social suicide_ as Draco told her with a sigh.

"There are plenty available for you." Draco replied sounding far colder than he had in a long time.

Hermione leaned back to hide her hurt in the shadows of her office, "I'll find one." Was all she said before picking up her quill and shuffling through a pile of parchment. He seemed inclined to say something but when she continued her work, he stood and left quietly.

_A ball?_ She thought with a frown, _a chance for the public to get a good look at us._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Potter takes the snitch**_

_Harry Potter, seeker of the International Quidditch Team, has announced that he will be playing the next three matches while Draco Malfoy sits in the reserve seat. This has come as a shock to most in the Quidditch world as it has been clear that Malfoy has a great level of skill and was initially chosen over Harry Potter for the position._

"_Other areas of my life require my attention at this point in time." Mr Malfoy claimed when asked why he suddenly withdrew from the pitch._

_The most recent match was played by Potter who swept his way to an easy win against France. It appeared he too was surprised to be playing the next match but was happy to replace his friend. "Draco has a lot going on right now and I'm happy to help him where I can."_

_Both seekers are recently married and neither wish to comment on the possibility of children in the near future. "We're happy with our lives for now." Claim Cho Chang (now Potter) and Minister of Magic Hermione Malfoy also agrees, "the progress we've made in these past few months is enough to keep us satisfied and busy."_

_Everyone awaits the next match with great anticipation, wondering if Potter can pull of a win against Ireland and continue Malfoy's legacy._

"When did they talk to you?" Draco questioned his wife as they sat together and ate dinner for the first time in three weeks.

Hermione continued eating calmly, "some time last week." She had become unusually cold recently, not asking him anything or speaking to him unless he specifically asked her to.

He looked over the article again, "I think we need to talk."

She said nothing and continued to eat without looking at him.

Draco put down the paper and watched her, "Hermione?"

"I got a dress." Was all she said.

He fought the urge to sigh, "Hermione, I don't really care about that right now."

She looked up then, her eyes angry, "oh really now?" she said coolly.

"I didn't mean it like that-" But Draco couldn't get a word.

"Well I'm _so_ sorry that it means nothing to you, if you didn't want to appear with me, why didn't you just say so?" She was yelling by now and had stood up abruptly, "why can't you ever just say out loud what you're thinking? You bloody coward!" And she stormed out of the room, leaving a shocked Draco sitting before their unfinished dinner.

An elf appeared to collect the dishes as Draco rose to find his wife. He stopped at their bedroom door, hearing her inside – crying. His hand was frozen on the doorknob, regret worming around in his stomach. _Coward_ he heard her name for him and knew to some extent it was true. He was afraid of being a father but in doing so, he had placed so much pressure on her.

"Hermione?" He asked, not opening the door yet. There was a sniffle but no reply. "Hermione, can I come in?" It seemed like such a formality considering the fact that they were married.

"I don't really want to deal with you right now." She told him eventually, she sounded tired.

He considered just walking in, he had to say he was sorry didn't he? "Just a few words Hermione."

She came to the door, opening it a little so he could see her eyes still wet and red from her tears. Her eyes seemed to regard him for a while, and he tried to appear as calm as possible before her. "Do you or do you not want the baby?" She asked, requiring nothing more or less than a straight answer.

He shifted somewhat uncomfortably but upon seeing her face harden he stood still and tried to think clearly. "Yes, I do." He told her, making sure to meet her eyes.

There was silence between them for what felt like hours, until she seemed to relax ever so slightly and told him "alright then." Before shutting the door and leaving him in the hallway.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're business is performing remarkably well Mr Malfoy." Draco was having lunch with a potential client for his muggle business and finding it rather difficult to concentrate on what they were talking about.

"Thank you, I try." He added a friendly smile for effect but he was focused on Hermione. She was gone when he rose to see her in the morning. It worried him that they had grown so far apart so quickly.

"You haven't accepted any invitations for interviews about your sudden rise to the top." The woman said, raising an eyebrow elegantly.

Draco sat back, his expression of cool indifference in place, "I don't particularly want to deal with interviewers."

She seemed a little surprised, "I'm sure it would only heighten your fame."

"Fame?"

"Of course, the fastest growing business started by a previously unheard of man!" She laughed.

Draco offered a small polite smile, "it isn't all just me."

"Who is your partner?" She asked curiously reminding Draco a lot of a reporter sensing a good story.

He watched her face carefully, "my wife." And just as predicted, her face fell. It surprised him how many muggles thought he was unmarried. So many women had some, smelling his money and seeming attracted to his lofty manner. It was rather disappointing to find muggle women were a lot like witches.

"Your wife? I didn't know you were married." She said calmly.

He shrugged, "it's not common knowledge, no."

She was looking at his left hand where there was no ring, he didn't wear it on business, they didn't have to wear rings for everyone to know they were married in the wizarding world anyway. "So your wife helped you to start this business?"

He nodded slightly, "yes, it was her idea."

"Where is she now?" She asked, sipping from her coffee.

Draco wasn't misled by her carefree attitude, she was going to blurt all that she heard too all her friends and no doubt spread the news throughout all of the muggle world. "She is at home."

"Does she still run the business with you?"

"When she feels her input is necessary." He replied, enjoying the surprised that filtered across the woman's features.

"Why haven't you mentioned her before?"

Draco shrugged, "it's a personal matter that I don't think is related to my business." Before she could get another question in he rose and smiled politely though with a little ice, "I shall leave you now, I will contact you later in the week about our contract."

She nodded, "very well Mr Malfoy."

He left, making sure he wasn't followed as he entered Diagon Alley and wound his way through the crowd. On the way to an apparation point, he bumped into Harry. "Potter." He greeted.

Harry smiled, "Draco, what a surprise."

"You seem awfully happy." Draco said eyeing him suspiciously.

Harry only laughed, "I'm looking forward to the next match."

"Clearly you are." Draco replied coolly.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked, "you seem unusually distant."

Draco smirked, "why Potter, I didn't know you cared."

Harry laughed again, "I'm a caring person deep down." He teased, "no really though, is something bothering you?"

The tall businessman shook his head slightly, "all is well Potter, you shouldn't worry."

"You know," Harry continued, "I wanted to invite you two to dinner one night."

"Really now," Draco said with a hint of sarcasm, "we'll only be too happy to spend an evening in your _delightful_ company."

Harry only grinned, "glad to hear it, I'll owl you." And they continued walking their separate ways.

Draco felt frustrated that everyone seemed to want their company at a time when they couldn't even enjoy a whole dinner together on their own.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry must have owled Hermione about their lunch. She came into his study asking when they were free.

"Any time that suits you." He had replied but instead of making things easier, she seemed hurt by his words.

"When will you be working?" She asked in a quiet voice, sounding quite defeated.

Draco raised his eyes and noticed for the first time that she looked exhausted. Her cheekbones seemed closer to the surface – she had lost weight. Her expression drawn and her eyes had shadows under them. "Hermione, you look terrible!" he burst and immediately regretted his words, even before he saw hurt flash once more across her features.

"Great one Malfoy." She replied with barely concealed disdain.

He rose and knelt down beside her chair, "Hermione, so many things have gone wrong lately-"

"Don't bother." She snapped, standing abruptly, "I can't believe I ever trusted you to look after me." Her words cut like a hot knife through butter, "I was so stupid to ever _hope_ you would support me through this and clearly I was an idiot to believe you when you said you wanted this baby!"

He was standing opposite her, taking in her scarring words in the only way he knew how; with a blank face. "I know it's bee difficult for you-" He began but was interrupted again.

"No you don't! If you have even bothered to care you would have realised it's been more than difficult; I can barely make it through each day!"

"I'm trying to say," he continued, attempting to hold some sense of rationality, "is that we're both experiencing some trouble."

"If you didn't want it-"

"But I do!" He interrupted in a frustrated tone, "I already told you I do and I don't see why you're thinking I would lie to you."

She was scowling, "you said you wanted it but then you just returned to how you were before; obsessed with your work and not giving two quacks about me or the baby!"

He stepped closer, anger simmering in him, "I'm not the one who spends every waking hour in my office or on Diagon Alley to avoid coming home. I do care though it's not like you've ever given me the chance to!"

She stuck out a finger and poked his sternum, "don't you try and make me feel guilty! You think I don't know you're still awake when I come home? But you chose to say nothing!" She emphasised her final word with another poke.

He glared, "what am I to say? Every time I do you turn around and try to bite my head off!"

"Oh I wonder why Malfoy." She spat, sarcasm dripping from her words. That was the second time she had called him by his surname. It disturbed him more than he thought it should.

"I tried to make it better and all you do is yell and blame everything on me." He glowered.

She wasn't afraid of his piercing eyes that were the colour of steel, "What made you so unsure? Why didn't you talk to me? You pulled away from me, not the other way around!"

"You don't know anything I felt Granger, so don't judge my actions."

She seemed furious all of a sudden, so full of hateful anger he felt it spread from her like a heat wave. "I'm a Malfoy," she said, her voice quiet and deadly, "in case you forget; I'm you wife." She turned and left, the door closing softly which seemed worse than if she had slammed it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I hope you like it so far, it seems pretty morbid and sad but don't worry, things will get better.


	4. Going Solo

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it even thought it's rather sad.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tension in the Manor was reaching an all time high. Hermione had never felt this hostile towards Draco since they were at Hogwarts. She could not stand to be in his company, his calm nature was infuriating. It felt like he didn't even care at all, she found that she was blind to his emotions, she couldn't feel what he was really thinking anymore.

_Lunch with Harry is tomorrow. Preparations for the ball are complete._

_H._

Draco read the owl Hermione had sent him from _her study_ that was in the _same house_. It was cold, cutting and he could too easily imagine her snappy tone. Since their argument the previous evening they had not spoken, Draco had even slept in one of the guest rooms. He was surprised to see in the morning that she had not slept there as well. After asking a house elf, he found out that she had resided in a room on the other side of the Manor.

Breakfast was served in his study where he had already started work, to stop himself from thinking about her too much. He didn't hear her at all and was at the office by mid-morning, working harder than ever before.

He shared lunch with another client, speaking about plans and deals, his manner brisk and formal. Everyone seemed to notice his sudden change in manner but they said nothing and he was glad for it. The last thing he needed was a repeat of yesterday's lunch with that woman. _Oh that woman!_ He suddenly remembered he was supposed to contact her about the closing of their deal.

Hurrying to the office, he wrote some owls before heading off to muggle London and not planning to return home until later that night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione rose in the morning, mentally listing all that needed to be done that day, conveniently leaving out anything to do with Draco. She ignored the nagging feeling in her chest and was somewhat mechanical in her actions.

At the Ministry she cancelled her meetings and sat in her office going through parchments. She had sent Draco a note earlier, knowing he was probably just down the hall, but unable to stand his company.

"Mrs Malfoy?" Her assistant peered through the door, missing the crease of Hermione's eyebrows at her title. It was late, she had been working all day with no intention of going home before eleven.

"Yes? What is it?"

The small woman stepped in, "you've got a visitor."

"I told you I didn't want to see anyone today." She replied looking at her clock, "and who wants to see me at this time of night?"

Her assistant was a good friend and seemed only too aware of the new found tension in Hermione's life. "It's your husband."

The Minister froze, "he's here?"

"Yes," she nodded, "he wants to see you."

After a moments hesitation Hermione shook her head, "tell him I'll be home soon enough."

"He insists." The woman told her gently.

A sigh escaped Hermione's lips, "has everyone left?"

A nod, "all except you and I."

Hermione waved her hand, "you should go home; it's late. He can come in."

Her door was shut softly and she stared at the papers before her for two whole minutes (not that she had been counting) before Draco walked in, bringing with him the scent of muggle London.

"Is the Ministry encountering problems?" He asked, politely seating himself opposite her.

"No, everything is running smoothly." She replied, just as politely.

He looked around her office which was tidy and organised, "that leads me to wonder why the Minister is required to stay at her office so late."

Hermione frowned, "It's really none of your business. The Ministry is my concern and not yours."

"It is the Ministry of Magic isn't it?"

"What is your point?" She asked frustrated.

He looked at her, "I don't have one."

"Then why are you here?" She continued, her eyes searing into his.

He regarded her almost longingly, "because I wanted to see you."

She was unmoved, "you see me more than anyone else."

"Not lately." He pointed out, "this is the first time I've seen you all day."

"Well I don't think that's my fault." Hermione retorted.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "why do you accuse me every time we speak?"

"I'm not."

"You are, it's always my fault and what I've done wrong." He told her, "how can you expect me to help when you're not letting me?"

She rose, "I don't need your help."

He was momentarily stunned, her gaze was powerful and confident, "you don't what?"

"I don't want or need your help Draco Malfoy." She told him clearly, "I can deal with this on my own."

"Hermione-" He began.

"No, I've decided and you don't need to bother yourself with it anymore." She interrupted sharply.

Draco stood, "it's my child too!"

She laughed. She laughed at him, her laughter ringing in the room and sounding oddly detached, "like it really matters to you."

"What are you talking about, it does!" He told her, his surprise barely masked.

"Right." Hermione said mocking, "it matters to you."

He wanted to tell her that he had been afraid and that he did want the child, he was willing to try. But he couldn't; his pride wouldn't even allow him to admit that to her at this time. "You're not giving me the slightest chance to make anything better."

"Well you know what?" Hermione slipped on her cloak, "maybe it _is_ already better." And she left, he heard the pop of apparation a few seconds after her door slammed. Just then an owl flew by the tapped its beak on the window.

He allowed it in a saw a small note addressed to Hermione.

_We look forward to seeing you tomorrow for lunch._

_Harry._

He fought the urge to groan, lunch with Potter at this time? Could he have worse timing? Could they all just disappear for a while so he could try and patch up his life that had been so good two months ago.

On returning home he found Hermione standing in the ball room, she was gazing at the ceiling which had been enchanted to show a clear night sky. He stood in the doorway, watching her as she looked around at the large paintings and polished marble floors.

"I still remember what it looked like at our wedding." She said softly, her voice echoing in the large room.

Draco remembered too, as if it was yesterday, "it was beautiful."

She walked over to a large portrait of them on their wedding day, she was grinning widely. They were each seated on large arm chairs, Hermione's veil pooling at their feet and between their chairs was a Malfoy crest and two intertwined wedding rings just above it. They twirled as the two figures smiled at each other.

"It was probably one of the happiest days of my life." Hermione told him as he approached from behind.

He smiled at the painting, "it was."

"I rather like this portrait." She commented, "can I have it?"

He was perplexed by her words, "of course, it is here."

She shook her head, "I'm moving to your mother's Manor."

"Why?" He asked, shocked.

"I already told you, Draco." She said his name strangely, both of them knew it hadn't been used as much as is usually was.

He pulled his eyes from the painting to look at her changed face, "but moving to a different Manor…"

"I'll meet you tomorrow for lunch with Harry," she said with a business – like tone, "and I'll be here a few hours before the ball."

"Merlin Hermione!" He yelled, his voice much louder than he intended in the ball room, "why are you doing this?"

"Because you will be better off without me here! I will be better off without you here!" She burst, for the first time not seeming angry but with tears in her eyes.

"That's not true!" He told her sharply, "you know it isn't!"

"Yes Draco," she said "it is."

He fought the urge to just grab her and lock her in a room to make sure she never left. It was something he never even dreamed of happening. "When did we become like this?" He sighed.

She suddenly sat down on the floor and held her head in her hands, "I don't know Draco, that's something I really don't know."

They said nothing for along time, the silence similar to those that they shared when they first met. Their eyes didn't meet and they didn't touch at all, standing apart with the portrait figures frowning down on them.

"It's not that I didn't want the baby Hermione." He eventually said.

She only sighed, "then what was it?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm afraid of fatherhood." There, he said it; he admitted his fear to her.

Hermione didn't move or make any reaction and for a moment Draco thought he hadn't really said it at all.

"I can't believe this all happened because of your bloody pride." She muttered.

He gaped, "_my_ pride?"

"Yes!" She snapped, "you just can't admit that you're afraid of something! What is so hard about it? If you had of just told me it would be alright, but no, you had to keep it all in and now look!"

He glared at her, "it may have been but I tried to rectify it and all you did was shut me out!"

"I didn't, I gave you plenty of chances to speak to me, but you didn't! You just left me to think that I was carrying a baby you didn't even want!" She was standing now, yelling just as loud as him.

"You know I would never abandon you; you just needed to give me some time!" He replied angrily.

She glared, "I thought I knew but you never came to see if the baby was alright, you never came to see how I was doing; it was clear you didn't really care at all!"

"You're throwing lies at me and you know it; who's letting their pride in the way now?" He was so angry, so frustrated.

"You only want it because really Draco, there is no choice, you've got the baby even if you don't really want it!"

"Why don't you trust me? Is that really so hard to do Gr-" He halted in mid sentence. They both heard it, another slip for him.

She wasn't angry this time though, as he looked at her he saw the anger seeping out of her and she seemed to deflate before his eyes. "I've already packed my things." She told him in a voice totally not her own.

He could find nothing to say as she made her way ever so slowly out of the room, her shoes clicking softly against the smooth marble. The door closed gently, making a small click as she finally left him alone in the large Manor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh dear me, I'm feeling pretty bad for them myself. It's coming just of it's own accord so I hope it will be fixed soon.

Please review, next chapter is the lunch and ball probably.


	5. Hiding the Hurt

Here's the next chapter, please enjoy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nacrissa Malfoy's manor was not as large as Malfoy Manor, but was still large enough to get lost in. Hermione got the elves to clean up the numerous rooms and settled in. She had tried to ignore the throbbing in her heart or the loneliness that made the grand home less magnificent.

Words from her argument floated back into the quiet that surrounded her. _All you did was shut me out!_ He had told her so reverently. Was that true?

_You know I would never abandon you_.

_I thought I knew but you never came_

Now she was here, living in his mother's home and totally separated from him. At the thought of the press she groaned out loud. The baby, the separation…they would have a field day but Hermione didn't know how much she could take without Draco at her side. At least she had him last time.

"Your bed has been prepared Miss." An elf appeared at her side, bowing deeply.

"Thank you." She said softly, "That will be all." And the elf left quietly.

Hermione made her way down the thickly carpeted hallway and into a small room. The bed sheets were fresh and set to one side so she could easily slip into the bed. Long crème drapes were drawn over the window and a wardrobe stood proudly opposite the bed. Upon opening the door, she saw the shelves had been filled with her own clothes that she had packed from the manor.

In the door was a mirror, her reflection showed clearly how she had changed. She knew she had lost weight and also knew it wasn't normal for pregnant woman to be doing so. "You need a good nights sleep." Her reflection told her.

She sighed, "I know; it's easier said than done." She shut the door after changing into a nightgown. The quiet, empty space was daunting, making her feel all the more relieved she had chosen and smaller room.

The curtains could be opened with a pull rope on one side and the view was peaceful. Stars glittered in the late night sky. The grounds didn't stretch out quite as far as they did in her room at the Manor. Further into the distance, she could make out the lights of another house. Sitting on the carpet, hugging her knees, she couldn't help but think of Draco.

He was shocked by her leaving, there was no doubt about it. But he didn't stop her and he wasn't here. It was proof enough, along with the gradual breakdown of their marriage over the past couple of months, that she was right to come here.

Draco had no need for her there and she found avoiding his presence tiring. Did she still love him? She asked herself. It wasn't a difficult question to answer; of course she did. Buy why? And then it got to tricky and painful.

The baby that was growing inside her knew nothing of the arguments it had caused, the heard breaking weeks and months. As a future mother, she knew that no matter what, her baby would always be her baby. She didn't blame it in any way.

There were some issues in terms of whether Draco will acknowledge the baby as a true Malfoy and therefore heir to everything he owns. She didn't know how he felt for her anymore which scared her.

She left the curtains open as she lay in bed, looking beautiful from a distance and yet were really just giant balls of burning gas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco Malfoy was pacing the large ballroom. He threw glances at the portrait, _I rather like this portrait, can I have it?_ He clenched his fists and tried to keep from breaking something valuable.

Eventually, the clicking of his shoes became too irritating so he went to his room. It was a mistake however, he immediately saw Hermione's dressing table and her wardrobe – empty. The door was slightly open, as if to mock him; she really left.

At this confirmation he felt a part of him had died, or disappeared, or was just _gone_ somehow. An emptiness grew inside him even though he tried to dispel it. He stood as if in a trance, staring at the empty wardrobe and dresser. Even when Gabrielle swept in to drop an envelope on his desk, he stood there. Nothing else could possibly matter any more could it? His wife had left him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What time did you ask them to arrive?" Cho asked Harry as he checked his watch for the hundredth time. They were sitting in a cosy café waiting for the Malfoy's to arrive for the lunch.

"An hour ago." Harry replied, ruffled and a little concerned.

Cho smiled, "perhaps we should go home and owl them?"

"I'm worried something has happened." He told her, glancing at the door as yet another group of people arrived that weren't the infamous Malfoy couple.

"Maybe something urgent came up; I'm sure things are fine." Cho reassured, taking his hand which he squeezed softly.

They waited for another ten minutes before Draco came in, the door opening with a gust of wind that whipped through the café. Harry perked up upon seeing the blonde haired man and soon after him, Hermione. They took off their cloaks and shook them off before looking around to find Harry and Cho.

Cho gasped when she saw Hermione, she had changed so much! She could tell by Harry's sudden stiffening that he had also noticed Hermione's shallow appearance and oddly pale skin.

Hermione smiled at them across the room, not missing their concerned expression, and made her way through the tables to them. Behind her Draco was also weaving through the tables and chairs, giving a brief polite smile in greeting.

"Harry, it's good to see you." Hermione said upon reaching their table. "We're sorry we're so late."

Harry smiled, "it's alright, I just hope everything is alright." There was some stress placed on his words as he gazed carefully at both of them.

"Potter," Draco slid in smoothly, "everything is fine."

Harry didn't seem all that convinced but said nothing more, "I hear things are going exceptionally well in fact."

"Hasn't everyone?" Hermione added laughing.

Cho smiled, "I hope you get some peace soon."

Draco looked around them, "it has been rather peaceful lately."

Harry nodded, "that's good to hear."

There was silence as everyone realised there was nothing to say. Hermione rose to get drinks but Draco stopped her with a hand on her arm. She looked at him, her gaze intense and it was not missed by Cho or Harry. "I'll get them." Draco said quietly, rising and leaving the table.

Harry frowned, "Hermione, are you sure everything is alright?"

She nodded, "of course."

"It seems a little…" Cho began, "tense."

"Tense?" Hermione said a little too offhand.

"You can tell me anything you know that don't you Hermione?" Harry insisted earnestly, leaning closer to her.

"Harry I know," Hermione smiled, "and really, everything is fine."

"I don't want you to feel that you don't have anyone to lean on." Harry continued.

"We're all here for you Hermione." Cho added, glancing meaningfully at Draco as he began to make his way back to their table.

Hermione took the drink from him without meeting his eyes which only heightened Harry's suspicions. "Thank you." Hermione said to them softly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's not _natural_." Harry insisted to Ron.

"Maybe they just had a fight or something." Ron countered, sounding a lot more reasonable than Harry ever thought him to be.

Cho shook her head slightly, "it just seemed so weird for them."

"Weird?"

"She looked….sick." Cho whispered, speaking aloud what Harry had been thinking all day.

"Sick?" Ron frowned, "like a cold?"

"No Ron," Harry sighed, "like unhealthy."

"I wonder how long she's been like that." Cho whispered.

Ron frowned, "I can go see her at the Manor."

"Maybe you should, and see how things are." Harry said with a nod.

"Why can't we just ask her?" Ron replied sitting up from their huddled circle in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

Cho shook her head again, "we tried Ron, but she didn't say anything."

"I'll owl her and see her tomorrow or something." He told them, not liking how uneasy Harry was with the situation.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well I wonder how Ron and the others will react if they find out that Hermione isn't even living with Draco any more! (If they even find out!) Please review.


	6. Rocky Road Home

Thanks so much to those who have reviewed so far, I really love to hear from you. Here is the next chapter, please enjoy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Upon returning home after their lunch with Harry and Cho, Hermione went to the library without a word to Draco. He made his way slowly down the hall to his study. His legs took him the long way, past the library. Keeping his gaze locked firmly ahead of him, he hurried past the large double doors which happened to be open.

He was just past the doorway when he heard a sob. It made his heart skip a beat and swell so he found it harder to breathe. So, simply because there was nothing else he could possibly have done at that time, he stepped through the doors.

She was sitting in one of the armchairs facing him, a small pile of books at her feet. He was sure she knew he was there, he could see tears running down her face and only every now and then did he hear a sob or sniff.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." She whispered. Her voice, her words, her face; everything! It made him feel so guilty that he thought of excusing himself to throw up the lunch they just had.

"I came because I heard you crying." He said awkwardly, stepping closer.

"I wasn't planning to." She told him.

He sat cross-legged at the base of her chair and placed a hand on her knee, "Hermione." There was more breath in his words than voice.

"Your mothers manor is pretty big." She told him with a ghost of a smile.

He leaned forward to swipe a tear from her cheek; an uncharacteristic show of affection. "It's not as large as this one."

"No." She agreed, neither said anything for a long time. Hermione wondered what he was doing here if he didn't care. Was it just to make it seem like he did? No, he must be here for her because he wants to be. "I couldn't sleep last night."

Draco looked up at her weary features, "I don't think either of us has been sleeping well recently."

She reached down and placed a hand on his, "how have you been?" It seemed like such an innocent question but not one either of them should have had to ask.

"It's been hard and I hope things will get better." He told her honestly.

She smiled, "you do?"

"Hermione," He paused, showing some discomfort but continued, "I never intended for any of this to happen, and I certainly don't want you to live apart from me."

"I don't really want to; it's not good for our child either."

At the mention of the baby Draco's eyes travelled down to Hermione's stomach and a shadow of hesitation flickered over his features. It was all it took.

Feeling a rush of hurt that was becoming all too familiar recently, Hermione swiped his hand away and ran from the room. "Hermione!" she heard him call after here, and he was following her but she found the apparation point and disappeared before he could stop her.

"Merlin, what is wrong with me?" Draco growled angrily at the air where Hermione had just been.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the end of the week, someone had spotted their separation. Draco was trying to eat something before going to the office when he read the article in the prophet.

_**What Goes Up Must Come Down**_

_Draco and Hermione Malfoy caused such a stir early last year when they announced their engagement. The couple has previously been identified as enemies and rivals. Shock was the public reaction to their sudden couple status and in the months that followed, their relationship was under much scrutiny. Despite doubts however, their marriage seven months ago confirmed that they were indeed in love. Malfoy reputation and fortune soared to unbelievable heights since then, much to the surprise and amazement of everyone._

_The newly-wed couple sought to claim not only the Wizarding world but also the muggle world. They are at the utmost high of any couple, living in a fantasy world far from us all. But what goes on behind closed doors?_

_Recently, Draco Malfoy announced he would not be playing the following three matches for the International Quidditch Team. This sparked some interest but any comments were waved aside as he claimed he had "other matters to take care of" before returning to the quidditch scene._

_Adding to the suspicions that the Malfoy's are hiding something is the fact that Hermione Malfoy appears to have moved out of the grand Malfoy Manor. She has been spotted for several consecutive days returning to the home of Nacrissa Malfoy; her mother-in-law._

_As Minister of Magic she has made many public appearances but of late she appears to hardly leave her office and there have been claims she cancels her appointments regularly._

_Her husband still resides in Malfoy Manor but appears to also have taken a great liking to his office. "He is not at his best." Malfoy's close business advisor told us. Perhaps then this is an indication that the impeccable Draco Malfoy we have seen lately is not really his true self? That after receiving much acclaim and restoration to high status, he has no more need for his muggle-born wife? It is a question many ask though there appears to be no straight answer._

_The Malfoy's are still jointly raking in the galleons at a rate never before seen; they live in a state of luxury even if it is apart. In their private lives, they appear to be crumbling after an unbelievable high._

_Many believe that because the Malfoy's have reached as high as they possibly can, it is time to fall back down, hard and fast – with a huge bang._

What little appetite that had been present disappeared after reading the article. Draco cradled his head in his hands and let out a small groan of frustration. This unravelled hard and fast. He had no doubt the story would get out when Weasley had come to his house demanding to see her.

"She's not here." He answered calmly.

"Where is she? Why didn't she reply my owl?" Ron asked, a hint of danger in his voice.

Draco looked carefully at him, "She's not staying here."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, looking around.

"She moved out." He said quietly.

Ron approached him until they were less than a foot apart, "what did you do?"

"I-" and for once Draco was speechless, in front of Ronald Weasley no less. "We-" He died off again.

Ron took a step back, sensing Draco's uncharacteristic behaviour, "you guys had a fight?"

"Yes, you could say that." Draco said, looking calm once more.

"She moved out of this giant mansion because you guys had a _fight_?" Ron continued, eyeing Draco suspiciously.

The blonde man sighed, "it's more complicated than that, but believe me, I didn't want her to leave."

Ron breathed deeply, "so she's left?"

"Yes." Draco said, his voice slightly unsteady, "she's gone to stay at another manor."

"By herself?"

"She has some house elves." He told him.

Ron began to pace, "what were you guys fighting about?"

"Something." Draco answered, looking down his nose at Ron who scowled.

"What did you do?"

Draco gaped, "me? Why is it automatically _my_ fault?"

Ron pointed an accusatory finger, "of course it's your fault; she wouldn't have caused such a stir!"

"Just leave Weasley; you're not part of this." Draco turned to leave.

"I'm her best friend, I have a right to be a part of this!" Ron replied hotly.

Draco turned around to face him, a cool expression on his face, "well I'm her husband so I have a right to tell you to bugger off."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The situation between them was spiralling out of control, it had escalated to a level it never needed to be at. He had to do something instead of sitting here and living life like it would be alright soon.

Fetching a house elf to get his robes and writing a quick not to let the office know he wouldn't be there, he promptly flooed to Nacrissa's Manor.

He was greeted with a silent home, it was clean and felt lived in, but barely. An elf came to greet him and take his coat which he handed over absent-mindedly before asking where Hermione was. The elf didn't know and quivered under Draco's gaze. After a moment he strode out of the room and began his search.

Draco located her in the gardens, sitting on a white bench and staring into the distance.

"Hermione?" He said and was surprised to see her jump. "Are you alright?" He asked, sitting beside her.

She nodded, "yes, I'm fine." But he knew she was lying. Her frame was unnaturally frail, her skin pale and even though she was coming on 3 months pregnant, she looked more as if she had just gone on a crash diet.

"This has gone on long enough," he said firmly, "it has to stop."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "on what terms?" she finally said, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Stop treating me like I don't care!" Draco burst, standing up abruptly, "there are no god damned terms! I just want you back." His voice was swallowed by the flowers around them, leaving the two figures in silence.

"I'm so tired Draco." She told him, he noticed her slight hesitance before she spoke though and surprisingly, it hurt.

He gathered her into his arms, savouring the feeling after such a long separation, "come home." He told her gently, "we'll get through it."

She turned her head into the crook of his shoulder and leaned heavily against him, although, he noticed, there was hardly any of her left. After a long time she looked up, "I'd like to go back."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione seemed to be in a dreamy state as Draco took her inside and lay her down on the bed. She didn't seem to notice as he removed her shoes and propped her up on the pillows. "I read the Prophet." She said with a frown just as he was about to leave. "I have served my purpose to you?"

Draco took a deep breath and steadied his trembling hands on the door knob. "The Prophet is wrong." He said to her, "you shouldn't believe why they write."

She looked at him although her expression was distant. "I feel rather lonely."

Draco turned and went to sit on the edge of the bed. She took him hand in hers and promptly fell asleep.

He looked down at their hands and then up to her pale face. This was one of those tender moments where he was supposed to kiss her and tuck her in; something disgustingly sentimental. But he didn't feel a warm pleasant feeling, instead he felt rather angry. Angry at the Prophet for their article which would no doubt spark much unwanted media attention but mostly, he was angry at himself for allowing his pride, insecurity and fear cause this.

Why had he been so difficult all over a baby? Fear of being a father shouldn't have gotten in the way of his love for her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that is the next chapter, thing are beginning to mend even though it is tough at the moment. Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Tragedy Comes Knocking

This has been a long time coming so I apologise for the hold up. It's been really busy at school but it's got off to an awesome start. I hope you enjoy it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was a solemn silence that stretched between the occupants of the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Harry sat at the table with Ron while Cho leaned against the bench and Ginny stood just inside the doorway.

Ron had come and told them of the strange atmosphere at Malfoy Manor. Concern was etched into each of their faces although no one wanted to voice it aloud.

"We should go and find her." Ginny finally said, "we can bring her here."

But to her surprise, Harry shook his head. "We can't just storm in and take her away."

"Why not?" Ron asked with a frown

"Because of Draco."

"Malfoy can't stop us from taking care of her." Ron replied hotly.

Harry shook his head again and spoke in a diplomatic tone, "He's one of us, if we want to see Hermione we'll talk to him and do it in a friendly, calm manner."

Cho agreed, "The last thing we need is hostility again."

"Then we'll see him." Ginny announced with a tone of finality, "we'll make sure we see Hermione as well." And her leaving signified the end of their makeshift meeting.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione had slept an entire day upon her return to the Manor. Draco was at her side most of the time, bringing his work to the bedroom and eating small meals at the desk. He declined many visitors who had come to see if things were well. Most of them had only ever met Hermione at social events and he didn't have the energy to deal with their politics.

The party he could not refuse however, was Potter and his band of loyal followers. "Where is she?" Ron demanded as Draco walked into the lounge where they had been waiting.

He gave them a blank look, "She is sleeping."

Harry stepped forward, "She's here?"

"Of course." Draco confirmed, sitting with a small sigh on the couch, "please take a seat." He said indicating to the couches from which they had risen upon his arrival. They sat with some reluctance and the party was engulfed in silence.

"Have you read the Prophet in the last few days?" Ginny eventually asked.

Draco turned to face her, "I have, there's not a day that passes where I don't read the Prophet."

"Then you would have read the article." Ginny continued, not seeming at all phased by Draco's expressionless face.

"Article?" He raised his eyebrows and looked around at the others, "there have been many articles." He stated, stressing the 's' sound.

"You are once again making headlines." Harry told him smiling without humour.

"It appears to be a subconscious skill of mind." Draco replied in equally humourless tones.

"So when did Hermione get back?" Ron asked.

"Yesterday." Draco replied, conjuring some drinks, "she's tired and has been sleeping a lot."

"Is she alright?" Cho spoke for the first time, her voice filled with concern.

"She has not been at her physical best lately," the blonde replied quietly, "I don't think either of us has. However, she's home and I'm sure she'll be well again soon."

"Where was she before?" Harry leaned forward to take a glass as he asked his question, remaining calm and diplomatic.

"My mother's manor which is quite far from here."

"Your mother had a Manor to herself?" Ginny seemed surprised and found the idea of more than a little ridiculous.

"Weaslette, there is more than one Manor under my name." There was a pause as everyone's minds wandered.

"How much of what they said is true?" Harry inquired.

Draco shrugged, "I can hardly remember what they've said." He could but he would rather not.

"Well have you been confined to your office?" Cho questioned.

"I have spent a lot of time there but there has been much work to do." Draco replied, sounding slightly defensive.

"Let us know when she's awake and ready to see us." Harry told him, rising. "We can't do anything at the moment." Draco said nothing but watched over the rim of his glass as they filed out of the room, not once looking back at him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night, Hermione woke up properly. She was sitting up in the bed and looking around thoughtfully when Draco came in.

"Have I been sleeping long?" She asked quietly.

Draco stood in front of the closed door, regarding her carefully, though she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "About a day." Came his even reply.

She was home now, they both became aware of it and there was puzzlement. They weren't like they were before, they were going through some problems but now they were together again. It was something Hermione at one stage, thought might never happen, but it did; it was accomplished. So now what? It seemed to be the question lingering between them. What could they possibly do to make things right again?

"Potter and co. came to see you." He eventually said, his voice showing no signs of the awkwardness Hermione felt, "they will mostly likely be here again in the morning."

"I haven't seen them in a while." She told him, turning to get off the bed.

"You should stay in bed." He told her and when she looked up she saw he had taken a step in her direction.

"I've been in bed for an entire day." She replied with some annoyance though really, she was touched by his concern.

"Are you well enough?" It was the strangest question coming from him and even he seemed surprised he had said it.

"I don't know but I need some air." She replied softly. He came to her side and slid his arm around her waist as they stepped out onto the balcony.

"Everything has been so crazy." Draco commented, still holding her close, "but it's a good thing you're home."

Hermione said nothing, only nodding slightly. In truth she suddenly felt extremely unwell. Her head felt light and her vision blurred in and out of focus.

Draco felt her suddenly lean heavily on him and quickly held her up, "Hermione?" She was gripping the rail of the balcony so hard her knuckles were white, "Hermione!" Draco repeated when she said nothing.

He lifted her head and fear stabbed his gut when he saw her glassy-eyed expression. Just then her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

Draco carried her inside and immediately called for a mediwitch from St Mungos.

He was restless and constantly paced the room as a team of medics tended to his wife. As much as he was concerned, he couldn't look at the bed. He had turned to her when the witch arrived and was shocked by the pasty complexion of her skin. It was too frightening to see, so he did his best to avoid seeing.

"Mr Malfoy?" After much of the bustle had settled down, a young dark-haired witch approached him.

"Is she well?" He was back to his public self, business-like and demanding. No doubt it would leak out to the press and he would be labelled a cold, uncaring husband. But old habits were hard to break.

"She will recover soon Mr Malfoy," the mediwitch answered patiently, but it only seemed to frustrate Draco, "however,"

"Yes?" Draco turned to look coolly at her.

"The reason for her sudden collapse is…" And she faltered, some hesitation taking over the patient tone.

"What is it?" Draco demanded she tell him, _'what was the problem? She would be well soon, isn't that all that matters?'_ he thought.

No amount of ingrained self control could have stopped the expression of shock and disbelief that formed on Draco's face when he heard what the witch told him.

"She has suffered a miscarriage Mr Malfoy; you've lost your baby."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well there we go, it's a bit of a cliff hanger, what are they going to do now? How will this effect their newly 'fixed' relationship? Well hope to update soon.

Please review, I love to hear from you and it really motivates me. Thank you for reading!


	8. Coping

School has been BUSY and I've had no time for anything. But thank you all for your reviews which were very nice to read, I'm glad you like it so far.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco didn't think that he read realised what had happened until later that night. The nurses had gone saying that they would return in the morning to check on Hermione's condition. Now that the Manor was empty, it seemed far too quiet.

For her part, Hermione seemed to have taken it much better than he thought she would. But then again, it was clear she was having a hard time with it. The tables had turned; he was the one sitting on an emotional ledge and showing it, while she went about her business as usual, not revealing the hurt within.

This frustrated him to some extent; that he couldn't be the calm collected one. The more he thought about it though, the more he blamed himself. Clearly the stress of the situation had caused the deterioration in her health and because of that, they had lost a child.

No doubt Potter and company would be angry at him. Why was everything so wrong? Hadn't they done everything right? It seemed too cruel for her to go through this when she had survived the war, survived such a horrific event only to suffer in her marriage.

"I don't want to be angry at you." She said quietly some hours later.

He looked up at her, unable to understand what she was meaning. "But you are?"

She breathed deeply, "yes, to some extent I am."

"I expected it." He replied blandly.

"But I don't want to be." She persisted.

He turned away from her, back to face the empty fireplace, "why not?"

"Because it's not your fault; you didn't want this." She came to stand at his side, but he didn't look up.

"No this may not have been what I wanted, but it doesn't mean I didn't cause it."

She said nothing for a while, just standing there, still and quiet. Eventually she moved and sat on the chair beside his. "A part of me wants to leave," he was sure his heart skipped a beat at her words, "I was upset at you and that's why I left before; why we crumbled."

It was odd, he thought, that they should have fallen so far from each other over this when they hadn't encountered such difficulties when they found out he had murdered her parents. He still went cold at the thought.

"I think that I have a right to be angry because…you've taken three lives from me."

The words hit him like a bludger. _Three_ lives? Her parents and the baby; she was quite the mind reader, he thought ironically.

"And yet my anger doesn't seem justified." She continued in soft tones, "I know you're different and that you would never do that now; I'm sure of it." He looked up to see her staring intently at him. "And I know you never meant for this either."

"It's pathetic." He observed, "you are have every right to be angry at me and I'm surprised you aren't. I would have understood if you had left."

She didn't reply immediately, instead they shared the room in silence. At some point she must have started a fire, the flames flickered over their vision. Slowly, the sky outside was darkening.

"I think it would have been a bad time for a baby." Her voice was calm, as if she was stating they were about to have dinner.

"Perhaps." He replied, trying to sound just as indifferent. "We weren't exactly on the best of terms."

He saw her head move slightly from the corner of his eye as she spoke, "no, so now we can try to fix things."

"Always the logical one." He uttered quietly, surprised when he heard her chuckle.

"So they say."

The warmth from the fire spread slowly towards them as darkness closed in.

"Have you eaten?" Draco asked suddenly.

Hermione looked to him, raising her eyebrows, "yes, why?"

"It's late; you should get some rest." He rose; his muscles protesting slightly after sitting in the same place for so long.

Hermione was smiling slightly at him, "Yes I think so too." She rose and pecked his cheek before exiting the room. It took him a moment as he stood there to realise that he had the first true smile on his lips in a long time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry, Cho, Ron and Padma came to the Manor at lunch time several days afterwards. There was a certain tension in the air as they were seated around the long dining table.

"How are things going with the company?" Harry asked at some point.

Draco offered a small smile, "Quite stable."

Ron glanced up, "the press seemed to have left it alone for now."

"That's true." Draco nodded all of a sudden noticing the forced courtesy of the conversation, "I'm glad of it."

Both Harry and Ron nodded in absentminded agreement and Draco caught Hermione's lips twitch slightly. She seemed to find the situation more than a little amusing and he supposed anything that improved her spirits couldn't be all that bad.

"So Hermione," Cho broke in, also smiling, "you're well?"

"Yes I am, thank you." Hermione replied nodding, "I'll be back at the ministry within the next few days."

"Any plans that we can know about before everyone else?" Padma asked with mock seriousness.

Hermione laughed out loud then, "no, no, I'm afraid nothing I can tell you right now."

"What use is knowing the Minister of Magic if she isn't going to let us in on secrets?" Ron added with a grin.

Hermione smiled sweetly, "I don't tell government secrets, well not to most people." And here she gave Draco a pointed look to which he had no reply.

After the party had left he was still confused at the conversation that had passed over their meal, but choose not to say anything about it for now; she seemed to be in a very good mood.

"We should have friends over often." She observed.

"How often?" He asked with caution.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I mean just to have casual lunches. It's a nice change to just having two people in this huge manor." She was standing in front of the window, the setting sun framing her ginger locks and that questioning smile on her lips.

He would have found it hard to refuse her anything when she looked just so at peace, something he missed dearly. As odd as it was to say, it seemed that not having the baby was doing them an enormous good. He had devoted much more attention to her afterwards and she had responded with equal attentiveness.

"Sure Hermione." She regarded him strangely but he didn't care enough to wipe the grin off his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It's a short chapter I know, but I hope it portrays the mending of things. Your reviews are much appreciated.


	9. Revelations

My, hasn't it been a while? 2007 was quite the year for me. I've been accepted in University and will be starting my first semester very soon. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far even though I haven't updated for so long. Inspiration has been hard to find after a long break and some details have been lost in my memory. I can't promise I will give you a lot this time around. If you're still reading this thank you so much!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lunch had just been consumed when a mediwitch arrived to check on Hermione. She pronounced Mrs. Malfoy to be well on the way to full recovery which Draco was relieved to hear. Once she had left Hermione told him she was tired and went up stairs to take a nap.

"This must be important." Harry looked at Draco questioningly as he flooed into the Manor after receiving an owl requesting his presence. "Is Hermione alright?"

"She's tired." Draco told him, conjuring some drinks and inviting Harry to sit on the plush couch opposite him. "There is something I think you should know."

The serious tone in Draco's voice concerned Harry but he sat calmly, afraid that if he said something wrong this news would be kept from him. "Only me?"

"After telling you there is no doubt anyone who should know will hear it." Draco replied sarcastically. He took a sip of his drink and looked at it as if it were suddenly very interesting. He had given this some thought and still wasn't sure if Hermione would really appreciate it. Given the circumstances however, there wasn't anyone else he could talk to and sometimes, everything can't be pent up inside. "Hermione and I have been through some rough waters so to speak."

Harry nodded, "I believe most of the world has realised."

"My defensive stance on the matter has served only to make matters worse in the public eye I believe."

"What is it that you felt needed to be protected so well then?" Harry ventured.

"Hermione was pregnant." Draco raised his eyes to meet Harry's as if challenging him to disbelieve.

Harry sat forward slowly and watched the man before him carefully. He remembered a quiet, melancholy Hermione and how sickly she had looked. Photos from the Prophet of Narcissa Malfoy's Manor floated through his mind as he recalled Hermione's brief move. "Was?"

Draco breathed deeply and nodded, "The night she came back to the Manor she had a miscarriage."

"Did you take her St Mungos?"

"No, they came here to the Manor. A nurse comes to check on her each day."

"It's not enough is it?" Harry caught on quickly to Draco's train of thought and surprised himself by sympathising with the powerful figure opposite him. Friendship had been achieved but he had always thought anything that Hermione suffered would be Draco's fault. Perhaps that was the case in this situation but a stronger friendship, than he could have ever expected, stopped him from making blatant accusations.

"No it isn't. I'm concerned that her mind is not recovering quite so well." It was the first time Harry had ever heard Draco openly admit to feeling genuinely worried for anyone.

"Understandably. What has she been like?"

"Quiet. It could be put down to exhaustion or physical fatigue but I'm certain her own emotions are keeping her from resting as well." Draco observed, looking out the window. The sky was overcast turning the grounds grey despite the extravagant gardens.

Harry nodded, "I'll be hard but it seems like something that just needs time to recover. Do you think there is anything anyone can do that would help?"

"I'm not sure what she's going through," Draco admitted, again surprising Harry. "If she won't let me through, I can't do much to help her."

"I'm surprised you would tell me this." Harry told him, finishing his drink and placing it on the table carefully. "I can see why you two tried to keep this to yourselves."

"There isn't anyone else to speak to about it." It was then that Harry realised how lonely Draco must be. He didn't have friends like Hermione did. Although he had known this the implications hadn't truly occurred to him until now.

"It's good to get it out there." He told him earnestly, "I'm glad to be here for both you and Hermione."

They exchanged smiles which was all Harry needed to know Draco was thanking him. After a moment the typical Malfoy came through, "don't kill me with your sentiment Potter, I think I've had enough to last me for the next decade or two."

Harry laughed at Draco's smirk. He rose to stand at the large window, "on an unrelated matter; when will you be back on the pitch?"

Still seated, Draco sighed, "I don't know. One more match until my leave runs out."

"Yes, and we've been doing well so hopefully we can make it through to the quarter finals." Harry replied optimistically. "So far the team haven't managed to kill one another but I think we might be saving that for the finals; gotta go out with a bang." He chuckled.

"As all athletes must." Draco added. "Getting back on the pitch would be good I think but I'm not sure if I can afford to leave Hermione for Quidditch."

A contemplative silence occupied the room, disrupted only by the soft pop of a house elf to refill their drinks. When it had gone Harry turned away and sat opposite Draco once more. "I think time back in the air will be good for both of you."

"Is that so?" Draco's scepticism wasn't overlooked.

"You and Hermione have been through a lot in the past three years. You've worked together a lot lately on your company. Even though you both enjoyed it and are no doubt happy with the progress it has made, it meant that you saw each other every moment of every day. The past few months have been a test of sorts. Both of you are together again and now I think you need to get away from it. For the benefit of both you and Hermione, maybe you two need to look at the other aspects of your life that aren't inextricably linked to each other." Harry looked up to see how much of his words had reached Draco.

Dressed in his immaculate pressed robes, looking into the distance with a blank face, Harry felt no closer to this man than he had been when they first met. And yet there was an understanding that his blank expression was in fact portraying everything. He was thinking deeply and seriously of what Harry had said. That alone meant the words were not wasted, even if he chose not to act upon them.

A friendship had been set in stone within this hour. Both Harry and Draco were quietly grateful for it.

After a while Draco rose and Harry followed, putting his robes on as he prepared to leave. "Your advice is appreciated, Harry." Draco shook his hand firmly, giving a small smile.

As he stepped into the fireplace Harry nodded, "Any time, Draco."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was a lot going on in Hermione's mind as she lay in bed. She looked to her left where the lake could just be seen behind the trees. The cloudy day seemed to brew along with her. Her physical health appeared to be getting better. The nurse had checked thoroughly and Hermione could feel that she had more strength and was able to move around comfortably. But her thoughts tumbled around each other of their own accord, hardly giving her time to recover.

One moment she was happy to be home and then she'd be angry at Draco for forcing her to move in the first place. Then she would be so sad about her baby and her heart ached and she cried quietly to herself. She understood very clearly now that a baby would have been the cause of only more tension between them and that maybe it was only right that she lost it.

It wasn't only hers thought. It was _their_ baby. Draco must be going through a lot too. But it can't be half as hard as what Hermione was going through now. He never wanted it to begin with so he must be happy with the way things turned out.

She wasn't being fair to him. He had cared for her attentively as she recovered, making sure she was always comfortable and resting. Even if he didn't want the baby she knew inside that he would never have wanted this for her.

"I'm going insane." She muttered to herself, looking up at the ceiling. The chandelier was one of many in the Manor which was cleaned periodically by the elves. Each small crystal was polished so that when it was, it glittered magnificently. While trying to distract herself enough to sleep with thoughts of chandeliers, she saw the door open slightly.

"Yes?" It was Draco. He stepped in and quietly closed the door.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I've been trying to." She told him, moving aside slightly. He took the indication and sat beside her.

"You've been trying for a long time; how are you feeling?"

She put her hand over his, "I'm better."

He leaned over to kiss her cheek softly and watched as she finally drifted off to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm still warming up I think. Trying to get a feel for the story again. I'm sorry if the story disappointed you. I was trying to focus on Harry and Draco this time actually. More so than Hermione who's mind I'm having trouble portraying. Has my writing deteriorated? Do tell me if it has. I don't know what I'd do about it but it would be worth knowing.

Thank you ever so much for reading!


	10. Back In Public

I think the absence of reviews shows that a lot of people have given up on this story. Please don't! I'm trying. Here is the next chapter, I hope it's getting along. Brining the press back in – fun as always. Enjoy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cho had sent Hermione an owl asking if she was up for an afternoon drink in Diagon Alley. Deciding it was about time she revived her social life, Hermione agreed. What surprised her was Draco's enthusiasm for the idea.

"That sounds good Hermione." He had said over breakfast that morning, "You've been at home or work for a long time; it'll be good to get out."

She had expected him to treat her like a sick and weak child as he had been doing for the past week. His encouragement made her smile; she was glad he could trust her to look after herself. "You said Harry came yesterday?"

"Yes he did. We had a little talk." Some uncertainty slipped into his voice which Hermione immediately caught on to.

"What about?"

"I told him what happened and about the past couple of months." He watched her reaction carefully, concerned that she would be angry he hadn't consulted her first.

"You did?" Hermione relaxed, she knew Harry and the others had to find out at some point. Perhaps it was easier that Draco told, seeing as he wouldn't put up with any accusations or arguments over the matter. "How did he take it?"

"Quite well." He replied, "I'm sure he would have told the others by the end of tomorrow at the latest."

"So the press will find out sooner or later." Hermione raised her eyebrows and smiled somewhat sardonically. "Won't that be fun."

"Yes, no doubt it will be." Draco agreed, "there was nothing in the Prophet this morning so news doesn't travel quite like wild fire yet. Perhaps we still have some peace."

Hermione glanced at the Daily Prophet which was lying on the table beside Draco's breakfast. On the front page was a section on the Quidditch World Cup indicating more information on page five. "Quidditch." She said out loud.

"Yes," Draco shifted in his seat and rose, "Potter came to speak to me about that too. I have some things to take care of at the office; I'll talk to you about it tonight perhaps." He bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"Will be you be home late?"

Draco picked up his travelling robes on the table near the wall, "no, I'll probably be home in the afternoon. You have a good time Cho."

She smiled and nodded, liking this Draco. As much as she appreciated his care lately, she felt that she was being suffocated and needed to get along on her own for a bit. Somehow he had understood that. Wonders would never cease.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**The Shocking Malfoy Truth**_

_Over a month ago the golden couple of the century appeared to be cracking as Hermione Malfoy, Minister of Magic, moved out of Malfoy Manor. Since then, the public and close friends of the couple have noticed deterioration in their relationship. Mrs Malfoy has just moved back into the grand Manor they shared for seven months after marriage. The shocking truth behind their brief separation was revealed through an anonymous source._

_Three months prior, Hermione Malfoy was pregnant with what would have been the couples first child. Such an occurrence would have no doubt caused a stir. The Malfoy's have prided themselves on pureblood lineage for centuries only to have this heritage broken by a child with muggle grandparents. This will not be happening however, due to Mrs Malfoy's recent miscarriage. Soon after returning home she was said to have collapsed and the couple were told they had lost their child. A devastating loss for anyone and it seems there are rough times ahead for these power figures._

_What is on the minds of many people is whether the pregnancy had anything to do with their recent fall-out. There is speculation that Mr Malfoy may have married a muggle-born but is not prepared to have a child of mixed blood with her. Despite fighting along side Harry Potter and other members of the Order of the Phoenix, Draco Malfoy has retained distance from society. His success on the Quidditch pitch sparked much media attention but he has rebuffed invitations for interviews. It is only on the subject of his engagement to Hermione, then Granger, that he allowed the media a taste of his personal life. All attempts to contact either of the Malfoys' concerning recent events has been rejected. Harry Potter and girlfriend, Cho Chang, have told the Prophet that the couple have indeed been through some hard times after an ultimate high. "They just need some time to themselves." Chang told reporters._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After completing his work, Draco swept his desk clear of lose parchment and unwanted documents. Most of the other staff were out on their lunch break so he left a note saying he would be gone for the day. He wondered if Hermione was alright going out. Despite his relaxed demeanour in the morning, he was concerned she wouldn't be strong enough for an outing.

Deciding it was about time he took the air again, he had organised a little casual play with Anthony. The young Australian had been Draco's first friend in the team and sent him condolences when he found out about the miscarriage. It had been a while since Draco had dedicated any time to anyone other than Hermione. This unofficial training clearly had other purposes than to get him back into playing form.

"How is she doing?" Anthony asked as they made their way towards the empty field.

"She's getting better."

"I read the article in the Prophet today."

Draco had read it as well and felt unfairly treated by the press – again. "It's all rumours."

Anthony nodded, "It always is. Interesting that they should bring the war back into it."

"With my name comes memories of the war; it's simply a given." It frustrated Draco enormously and now Hermione would carry the Malfoy name as well. He knew it had made life in the public eye harder for her.

"Let it go now," Anthony took to the air where a bludger was already flying speedily towards the goal hoops, "lets see how much you remember." He released the snitch in his hand, flying away and watching Draco didn't start until he was well above the ground.

Feeling the air rush past him as he rose through the air, Draco felt calmed. Perhaps, though he wouldn't admit it aloud, Harry had been right.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wearing a warm travelling robe, Hermione strolled down muggle London, peering into the brightly coloured shop windows. It had been a while since she had gone out with a friend and shopped for an entire day. Being Minister of Magic had taken precedence over everything. Perhaps it was about time she put herself first.

Once she had made it pass the brick wall into Diagon Alley she was struck by the smell of magic. Witches and wizards passed her in their hurry to get on with their day. Passing the familiar shops where she had purchased robes, books and other essentials for school, she was reminded of what she had endured and experienced over the years. From an outsiders point of view, the drama that had unfolded lately must seem pointlessly exaggerated. Thinking this way made her feel slightly better, calmer.

"Hermione!" Cho called out from her seat by the window of a small ice cream parlour. A few people turned to watch the ginger head entered and sat.

"I thought you said a drink?" Hermione smiled, trying to ignore the faces that were watching her with interest.

Cho laughed, "I think we should treat ourselves actually." The enthusiastic waitress attended to them immediately, no doubt wishing to be the first to get some gossip on Hermione Malfoy's first public appearance in months.

"I think we'll have that impressive sundae you have displayed there." Cho pointed to a poster above the counter of a large glass dish through which several layers of various ice creams could be seen. On top were more toppings than Hermione ever thought she had consumed in her life, let alone in one sitting.

The waitress smiled and wrote quickly on her notepad. "Anything else?" She turned to look pointedly at Hermione.

Under her careful gaze, Hermione was conscious of how little care she had taken in choosing her clothes this morning. Anything that could be used to portray her in a negative light would most likely be utilised by this false smile on legs. "No, that will be enough." She looked up in what she hoped was a confident gesture.

Slightly put out, the waitress disappeared out the back where their giant sundae was being prepared. Cho gave her a sympathetic look, "They're all over you Hermione."

"Yes I realised." Hermione said dryly. "So, how have you been?"

"Good, Harry has been away a bit so Ginny and I have been doing all sorts of things to keep ourselves entertained." Cho continued explaining how they had helped at St Mungos for a time before going to Olivanders and the havoc they caused when wands were misplaced. Hermione sat smiling but feeling guilty. Harry was away because he had been playing Quidditch to cover for Draco. Draco had taken time off the team because of her. It suddenly struck her that maybe she had caused more fuss that was necessary about the baby; The baby which they had lost. The hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach was becoming all to familiar.

"Hermione?" Cho's concerned expression broke through her cloud of thought.

"I'm sorry Cho," she smiled reassuringly, "keep going, I'm listening."

Their sundae arrived before anything more could be said, once the waitress had disappeared again, Cho handed Hermione her spoon. "I wasn't sure if I should ask, but how are you going?"

The dish was enormous. They both took a tentative scoop of pearly coloured ice cream and dancing sprinkles. Hermione used this time to think of her answer. "It's been a bit hard." She had decided on honesty, "but I think it's going to get better from now on."

"I'm glad. Reporters have been asking me non-stop about what's happened. I'm not sure how it leaked out." She took another, larger spoonful. The sprinkles danced on her tongue oddly but tasted sweet.

"I'm sorry for the trouble the last couple of months has caused you."

"Don't be silly." Cho waved her comment aside, "We were worried about you but as long as you're fine then we don't mind. That's the truth Hermione."

"Excuse me, Mrs Malfoy." Hermione turned her head to the window beside her where a reporter stood with his quill ready, a small smile on his face. "Could I perhaps borrow some of your time?"

Before she could react, Cho stood abruptly and pointed her finger dangerously close to the man's nose, "You can just leave her alone. Can't any of you respect personal privacy?" She glared angrily.

"Cho, sit down now." Hermione said quietly. The reporter turned hopefully in her direction, careful to step out of reaching distance from Cho but was disappointed them a calm Malfoy turned to give him a cool stare, "I was enjoying my time without your presence, you can leave now."

He lingered a moment longer but when both women continued to stare him down he stepped back and gave a small wave before walking away. There were even more interested gazes directed towards their table but they rose, leaving the barely touched sundae on their table. Hermione left some coins on the table and they stormed off wordlessly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leave a little review now!


End file.
